Vampires Will Never Hurt You
by shadowlay
Summary: Kira Way finds out that Blaise Zabini is a vampire. But how do vampires walk in daylight?


_A/N:_

_My Claim:Kira Way. Tyson Malfoy._

_Disclaimer: Other characters belong to J.K Rowling. And the look of Blaise is based off of a hotty from, My Chemical Romance, Gerard Way. "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" lyrics belong to My Chemical Romance._

_And yes I am obsessed with Gerard Way..._

_What? He's Hott! _;D

_Thank you. That is all._

_Shadow_

* * *

Kira Way's dark richly colored aburn hair fell down her shoulders, curling at the tips. Her hunter green eyes flicked over to where Blaise Zabini stood. The music rang in her ears, and made her feel dizzy as sweat dripped from her body. It was a Saturday Night, and Blaise had promised Kira some fun. So there she was in a club, and there he was on stage singing. 

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor? _

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

Kira laughed lightly as Tyson Malfoy took her close, and gripped her tightly, dancing swiftly with Kira on the dance floor. Tyson looked just like his twin, Draco Malfoy, the only difference was that Tyson's hair was more sandy blond than platinum; and his hair was in locks.

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look! _

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

Blaise's dark green eyes gazed over to where Tyson held Kira tight, and he felt his fists clench, but shook his black hair in disbelief. Kira had told him it wasn't right, and yet she had moved on so fast. He never wanted her gone, and yet he pushed and there she was in another man's arms. Her eyes flickering over to him as if to plead, and her eyes so full of lust and want.

_Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed _

I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)

Kira turned distracted, she looked Blaise over, and found he had gotton his nose peirced. Not only that, but he was dripping in seat, wearing black leather pants, and a black vest. She bit her lip.

Tyson eyed Kira worriedly, "You okay?"

Kira frowned, "Just thinking, that's all."

Tyson shifted, "I'm gonna go get a drink. You want something?"

"Nome," Kira murmured, "No thanks. I'll be fine." she managed a smile.

_But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me)_

She looked over at Blaise, as he looked over at her. Their eyes met, and Kira nodded as Blaise gestured to the clock, then to the exit. Meaning he'd talk to her during the band's break.

_I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)_

Blaise ended the song with a short note, and talked to his band a minute; nods were exchanged, and Blaise was soon at Kira's side, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the club where they could talk in private.

"Yeah?" Blaise asked as soon as the cold air hit them.

"I was thinking..." Kira began, looking at him, she wanted to throw her arms around him and hold him close.

"..._and_...?" Blaise asked leaning against a pole where the lightbulb had burnt out.

"I can't last another second without your touch... " Kira sighed. Blaise had been right, and she had been wrong; but he had pushed her to her breaking point, and now it had been a month, and if she didn't kiss him soon, she would die.

Blaise motioned for her to come close to him. She stood next to him, and at height 5'8 Blaise towered her by 3 inches. "Desperate?" He asked her softly, pushing back her hair away from her face.

"Desperate for your touch..." Kira whispered. "Fish need water to survive... and I need you..."

She shook against his cold touch as he pulled her even closer. He put his index finger on her lips and hushed her. Then in one movement claimed her, body and soul, with a single kiss. Fire raged through Kira as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. And they held eachother close and kissed; kisses full of such lust, nothing could compare.

Blaise looked into Kira's eyes, and felt himself drawn to her, as if he would never get enough of her, and took a step back. Holding her by her wrists, he smiled softly, and leaned close so his lips were close to her ear, and in a whisper, he said, "Baby let me in. You can't keep the doors locked forever..."

Kira nodded. He was right. She couldn't avoid him no matter what. She would die without him, and she couldn't keep the doors on her life locked forever. She pressed her head against his chest, "Mmmmm... " She breathed in the scent of Old Spice, and slowly relaxed into him.

"Well don't fall asleep, now." Blaise said softly, and yet sternly. He twirled her hair inbetween his fingers, and breathed in the scent Kira... roses... that was what she smelled like. She didn't wear perfume. Didn't put on lotion to make her smell like roses. It was just a natural scent. A scent that drove Blaise crazy.

Kira slowly looked up at him, "I won't..." she promised.

Blaise grinned and shook his head, "We better get back, we have one more song then we're done."

"What song are you going to sing?" Kira asked walking next to him.

"You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison," Blaise answered, "Then we gotta play a few songs at another club."

"Then you're coming back... to our house?" Kira asked.

"Yeah," Blaise agreed, scratching the back of his neck.

Kira nodded, "So I'll see you tomarrow?"

"Kay then, but I might wake ya up when I head back to my dorm."

"Why?"

"You'll see," Blaise said teasingly as he walked away but not before winking playfully.

* * *

Kira wondered what Blaise would wake her up for? But she didn't really care if he woke her up, she had slept too much and couldn't go to sleep. Ace, Kira's tuxedo tabby cat, looked up at her curiously before leaping up into her lap as she sat down on her foam bed. Ace put one of his paws on Kira's knee and streched out, purring as he did so. Well at least someone didn't have trouble sleeping. She would have to tell her brother that yes indeed the sleeping pills worked. Damn they kicked in fast, then you end up sleeping so much that the next night no matter what you do, no matter how hard you try there's no way you can possibly go to sleep... and as quick as the pills knocked you out, they soon wore off. 

Kira pushed Ace away and got up. She decided she would put on her olive green t-shirt and blue silk pajama bottoms. There was no sense in wearing a tank top and short-shorts to bed, talk about uncomfortable. Five minutes after Kira was in her pajamas, Blaise walked in.

Blaise was wearing silk crimson pants, and his hair was wet indicating that he had just got done taking a shower. He snuck up behind Kira and grabbed her by the waist from behind. "Ahh... hello," he said in a drawl, with a smirk on his face.

Kira smiled glade to know Blaise was there at her side. She chuckled lightly as his breath hit her neck in a tickilish manner. "Hello to you too."

Blaise turned Kira around so that she was now looking at him. "Miss the bad boy?"

Kira smirked, "Yea. And the bad boy needs a new leash."

Blaise pulled Kira even closer, "I object..." Blaise told her softly.

"Really, huh?" Kira asked palyfully. She leaned up against him, and brushed her lips teasingly against his.

"Really." He answered shortly.

"Mmm... " Kira kissed him.

Blaise chuckled as they parted, "Such a minx... such a tease..."

Kira looked baffled, "Me?"

"Yeah you. Who else?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Ace?" Kira suggjested.

Blaise shook his head, "Ace is a cat... your cat..."

"So?"

"He doesn't count, silly."

Kira yawned. Thank Merlin those pills were wearing off. It would be awkward if she ended up sleeping in the middle of doing something important - like homework or taking a shower. Her eyes closed, and she could feel herself sleeping.

"We should get you to bed, eh?" Blaise said. It wasn't a question.

Kira let Blaise pick her up, he held her close as he carried her over to her bed and set her down on her bed where Kira could have sworn she fell asleep as her head touched the pillow of her bed.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Please Reveiw._


End file.
